enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flames
The Call of the First Fire: 0: L PRT SOKH MA-THIL. 1: Inie ma-thil, cors hun-dori pathe ma, kosi Le onto pares do Enay toleodari. 2: Oi kasi mer onto tel; pari pesita, conus ot marbele pazia. Conos da; conos beliore. 3: Et VI paz sont pari La de ti mabese dok tari, et vinu da orietha zol onbadori. E-kin lat ven sonuf of dares. 4: Thil ki me onix sati hel ore panu-li-pa, pei atva zan ki het vanu badore. 5: Nothar Le coinup seti vaian de odra pel panus sof. 6: L pireta oviu set tox pala tiriom bethol, kasi tejo voim basi de oriethao dinu poi de thil. 7: Vienu sati El kire basi tol. 0: THE ONE RULES THE FALLING SEATS. 1: Forthwith the falling seats, which are going fall down the black void, forbid the Ones flow of Fire through The Lord's whole being. 2: This is the torment determined flowing; the burning fire of weakness; to the perfection of the excessive power; the counterweight to the Brothers going. (If) Perfect there; (then) perfect beauty. 3: And the 2nd; being them; forms the Fire of the one, till it becomes finished as a coat, and invoke the celebrating hand to create the head of Heaven. Whenever binding; finding neither reigning nor any strong self. 4: The seat grants for this making the appearance of rich smelling honey; the honey of being the One, for the shelled finger grants no making but invoking of the heads of heaven. 5: And in the midst of the ones solving, its required to listen to the Master of the fixed fire which is the honeys discord. 6: The First Fire uses the 2nd and his formulation pursues forth that nothing, that is the brilliant Cup of celebration, then calling and demanding the division of the seats. 7: The 2nd is required as the vitality of the one, all into the cup. The Call of the Second Fire. Friday 10 Dec. 1992. 0: VIU NIU BEL I TA. 1: Ha mors sik; a ma, rati onugi; Balton siki-he. 2: Don fajin OS metha, ar-bil tonik al-bari. 3: Oije nati sek hami tanisi. Bethol are-bi AF fothun sek sajin zol. 4: Vi na pesita i goi: "Al dares, methik, noi me dan OBa-nasias satiue, de rati hors me basi alati od methik, zan doi na Viu pa-am." 5: Rati; U; gonos La, pei athi de thil al-sos ne QUARant dog. Osia mi teniki con. 6: Bares no, la uti cos, pei dores zami sati entirio de maphil dafoè. 7: Kanila stro, basi dol od Viu col mazi derim. 0: THE SECOND; LIKE THE 28 SEEMS TO BE JUST. 1: While the waiting times mystery is the fall, the unmaking of slaves is Justices song of mystery. 2: The Reigner turns the twelve - continuously; he; the guardian voice; devoid of all, consuming shadows. 3: Together with the child my creatures becomes balanced, and the protective voice from the void says the AF is held by the black brothers hand. 4: The Second; that Fire of weakness is saying "Consuming self, no continuance, and becoming obediently around requires the walking 28 , while slaves celebrate around the cup with the Fire of Gathering and the finger and serpent curses that Second". 5: The slave; The 2nd; the One's faithful, (just) for the work with the Seats, that turns and are consummated with the holy 1636's streaming howl. The burning power; wild and perfect. 6: But when the shadows appear, the One's splendor are withdrawn, for this black war pursues forth an unattainable mastery. 7: The Blood streams, All into the Cup and the 2nd created the pact of unity. The Call of the Third Fire. Friday 11 December 1992. 0: D IAL-PRT KASI LEOJO. 1: Om etaba das fi vors le tabaan de kasiatrisa od faonts do le atva gosia. 2: Mesi pajina dors ma-thil do ovia sati me tanu uaja. 3: Hom Le oto de mazi-ma ten kil. Derium manasi sik sares do Enay lob. 4: Quasihe na rogun Balt fi des ma palasi eparanta commah he notu vati van, AF sik mati mej. 5: D-ial-prt foi beti orio mapores zoi, godinal aspin; tok; kars zoni bares zomi na da VI. 6: Oije de OL od ma-i-na. 7: Odo le coasi tek na Di pars nogun. 0: THE THIRD CONSUMING FLAME IS THE WHEEL. 1: Understand the protection(assembly) that encircles over the guardian of scorpions, and that dwells in the shells of apples. 2: The Old black Seats are stretched out, in the 2nd is required balance present and around. 3: Living in the excesses of the One but out of the pact of the falling and tamed bolt. Unity is offered by the mysteries of the ways within the Lords heart. 4: Pleasant; that encircling robe of the God of Justice; which fall formulates as a song of the fiery frame and in the midst; the measured neither; AF's mystery of looking around the ever continuous. 5: The Third Flame whirls, talks and celebrates the Kingdom into perplexion, travelling with the speed of matter; the Mountain; which shadow form is the wisdom of that 2nd. 6: Together with the 24 and falling are those. 7: Open for the One's cry, of "being taken away" provided by that Third Flame. The Call of Light: Saturday 12. December 1992. 0: OLPIRT SATI BELIORETA. 1: Nogost stark kil basi iemotu faonts paf. Pire tel i ma, soko za. 2: Ethir boents tal pirem cosi, ma pel DARG pal onu-taz beriom. 3: Od da fi EL tores do anie tak ri pe, nof zami sa zi, paz tolè do ag mir de nosthun agua saz. 4: DIRE pal deti maz LA OS. 5: Tol OS bati re danu cors mithal maje onto pesital, gors si. Da-vana da geiin lob-ars ne kil nati etio derium mong. 6: OL cores LA. Pir seti un-dari et fines deti, kares-a-mi-le. Olprt sna ve-i-ne of, rna gors snani oVie danutas Li-me. 7: Dothors saki me-on do rati al. 0: The Flame of light provides beauty. 1: Requiring no release of the bolt to the cup as thou were dwelling in sin. The Holy One's course is falling, the reigner is now within. 2: The brethren is absorbed within the excesses of the Holy one and has (in a such way) become forbidden, falling into the black fire; the DARG 6379 formulates and brings forth sleep. 3: And there turns the One; fixed; in the united feet of even being. The translucent war within is finished, and they are all in the tormentless middle of their union. 4: Remove the covering zodiac as it is formulated in the pact of (LA OS) the One and the Twelve. 5: All 12; obediently seen - cunning ,such punishing revenge; streams of fire of weakness, ending lust. There invoking the spirits of the friendly heart of the Holy Child; whirling in the united fields. 6: 24 is number 1. The Holy One needs the made unity and impound as it is; such power of the One. The Flame of light moves like this Holy excess, while the fallen lust moves like the 2nd, loyally hanging around the One. 7: Mirroring my making around about - in hard combustion. The Flames Tablet The sides of the triangle are meant to be twice the size of the middle squares and rotated to give an equilateral triangle. This tablet was received by Dean. The names of the Flames are: 1) LEDOEMER, 2) SRATZRON, 3) DROAMATR, 0) ORDENATO On the Flames by Dean The four flames' domains consist of parts of the Earth and sky, the 1st operating within aethers 1-29, the 2nd from 30 to the ground, the 3rd from the bottom of 22 to the bottom of 30, the last from the surface of the Earth to its core. The Flames fit with the AMSU formula. The second flame describes himself as a slave of the first, the third as a servant of the first. This use of the term servant and slave incidently gives a possible interpretation of Liber AL II:58's "the slaves shall serve" as implying a rise in status from slave to servant through contact with the one they serve. The first three flames are concerned with energy passing through the region of the aethers to the ground. The last is concerned with opening contact between the surface of the Earth and the core, something made possible by the actions of the first three. The Table of the Flames (Received by Runar) This table is facing down. Up is north and left is east. The letters in the two horizontal rows at bottom are meant to be placed in 48 flames surrounding the table, starting in East and going clockwise. The Names: In the central cross (colored yellow): Verticals: UNLLHSNIPS GDIIETPOEP Horizontals: RIQUANGIJS PZORIZOIZT Horizontals: OTOROGUENT ILZOPSDORN Verticals: TMOMORLEPA ITMARITOIS In sections adjacent to the cross (colored red): Verticals: ZOLSATTV - EGPPPALN VNHINOBR - AAGRAENO Horizontals: APSQUATL - ONLIKLVN NBARIOZP - ORAMAZOL Verticals: OQOAHTLP - ITLMAEST RIHIABTD - OSTSGIMN Horizontals: TIANBAQT - ANIISTOI SIOELNIE - ORSTOZAT The names from the outer circle (colored gold): The four serviant names on the sides: ASGLEN - OTLLIA - ZATZKI - NASKIT The rest of the names from the circle: LOVARISEOMPN TAZPANLIUMPI LAOT - SEOT - NHHP - THPI GORD - GREO - DANH - LITS NAOSO TSOEN AJMSEVGO HHOPHTAL SORIEMHOTOHP TORAGLHSPTOR RBNT - PLPL - RGDN - KTPH ARTA - NEOT - VITO - INTO FOLIE UGIEG LAEGUNOE EIAPAIAL From triangles between the outer circle and crosses (colored blue): UL: Vertical: OROASL OSITO OLRA Horizontal: GLIA LKRTS SOMAOL UR: Vertical: AVGDBT AHAAO INRR Horizontal: DANK BARIE TORIGU LL: Horizontal: ANTARZ NURIG BSPT Vertical: ARSP RIPAO ZGTRDA LR: Vertical: HLOSRA OHVAI PEET Horizontal: HOPHFI LHEVA OVEF Going from the central four letters diagonally outwards: SNTLTL POBTAN TIQZIS IOIHHE And spiraling into the centre: PEOROZROTMINJSPTI In V's starting and and ending on the horizontal part of the central cross: ROPMROAVJ ZRAORIZLT OAITRRAON LROOEHITN In bracket shapes starting and ending above the center points of the V's: LOTOROGLIANVATIN SPTODLSEOMTRIKTE Structure and Function by Dean The names form a structure through which the flames can give form to the energies they bring through. The outer ring names form a circle which defines the working space. The names from the sides are the servants of the flames. The tablet is to be taken as facing downward, and the positions of the servants and Flames they serve are ASGLEN 1st East, ZATZKI 2nd South, OTTLIA O West, NASKIT 3rd North. The names from the yellow cross form crosses in the four crossquarters. The vertical names give the vertical arms and the horizontal names the horizontal arms which connect the flames' servants. The names from the red sections are placed around the crosses, the first name being between the boundary circle and the cross and the rest going around the cross clockwise. The first names in each group connects the cross to the circle, the second and fourth to the adjacent crosses, and the third to the stuff in the center.These names can be connected to the four quarters of any arrangement of the Great Tablet. These can be rotated any way, but the same tablet has to go with each outer name and so on around each cross. The four names found diagonally from the center connect the crosses to a central spire given by the spiral name.This spire is the central processor of the structure. The names from the blue section connect to the groups of twelve names from the outer section of the PEOAL tablet, letting the flames interact with established energies. The names from the upper right of the Flames tablet go with those from the upper section of the PEOAL tablet, those from the lower right with those from the left, lower left with the lower, and upper left with the right. Each group forms a circle, the Flame names clockwise as listed and the PEOAL names clockwise from the outside. These rotate with respect to each other. These circles go around the base of each cross inside the names from the red section. The names from the outer circle connect the servants. The first name in each group connects to the 2nd or 3rd flame's servant, whichever is adjacent. The last two in each section connect to the O or 1st flame's servant, the last name being more involved with the center of the Earth or the space outside the aethers, and the next to last more transitional. The middle four names in each section form some sort of a transitional sequence. The V-shaped names on the left are aspects of the 1st flame and those on the right of the O flame. The ones going up are pointed inward from the 29th aether and looking at the Earth's surface respectively, and the ones going down are looking outside the aethers and toward the center of the Earth respectively. The names above are the central names for the 3rd and 2nd flames. Runar's Comments There is no specific call for this table as there are 4 flames with a call each. Nevertheless the 4 names written on the flames that shall encompass the table does the job with opening the Table. On using this table It seems like the order to use in general is to start with the outer and then work to the centre. A rite that uses all the names herein is likely to produce the happy and blissful union of these otherwise so distinct Fires. The servient names does also define the circle of work and can be used at all workings. On the gold circle names I noticed that the 4 lettered actually was they that buildt the spire Dean mentions and that this connects to a star - that could be Vega or similar. The 5 lettered did claim to be chiefs of these but had also other functions and could add more to their work. The V-names are more typical intelligences and will probably assist on questions.